The Hopeless Living
by tomfeltonmeluvver
Summary: The war is over but no one could have predicted how it would have affected some of those closest to the action. How the different teens lead their lives. Can they help each other out? Do any of their lives have any promise?
1. Chapter 1

2am

It was dark when Hermione woke up. She lay her head back on the hard wood, shutting her eyes and letting out a long misty breath. How long had she been asleep. She opened her eyes again. Looking up for the moon and there it was, still dancing between the branches of the same tree as before, less that 2 inches from where she had left it for sleep less than an hour previously. Hermione sat up balling her fists into her eyes. Would she ever sleep through the night. Shivering she stretched out her arms and curled back down hoping to get at least another sleep in. As she lay there she thought of the bed she would be lying in, warm, cosy and comfy. No more doorways on the high strret, no more benches in the park, on the side of the road, or outside Kings Cross waiting for the train to take her back to Hogwarts. How much longer before the train arrived? She took another peek at the moon. Had it moved at all? Half an inch maybe? What was it 2am? Give or take. She closed her eyes again.

Harry woke with a start, sitting up, heart racing, swinging his head around erratically, searching for an expected unwanted visitor. There was nothing there. The room was dark, the moon still not shining through the window onto him. He was itchy, surely he had eradicated all the bed bugs by now but he should have known they would still be there after all the hard work he put into the bed yesterday. He swung his legs round out of the hard, scratchy, woollen bed and stood up. He moved over to the window, pushing the ragged, stained lace netting to stare up at the sky. Up to the left there was the moon. Only 2am. Harry shrugged on his newly purchased robe, already dusty, looking as though it were a robe he had been wearing for years. He had bought it not 2 days before in Diagon Alley. As he ran the clean water through the freshly repaired taps in the sink he reflected on the trip. It wasn't easy after the year he'd had. Heads still turned wherever he went. The whispers, the stares. Some younger peers even seemed to make it a game to try and talk to him. It wasn't a game. It was far from a game. As he pulled the plug out avoiding the towel that he had cleaned but yet stayed grubby. What was the point in using a dirty towel after you have washed to get clean? Harry sighed and wondered why it was proving so tricky to lead a normal adult life. He had jumped at the chance to return to Hogwarts this year, back to the life he knew so well, the cleanliness.

Ron looked up at the clock as he quietly stumbled through the front door. Oops. A little bit late. Again. He tripped over the rug as quietly as he could and sniggered silently as he half ran a few steps into the mantle piece. Picking up a cluster of letters from above the fire he fumbled clumsily, dropping a few sheets on the floor, one fluttering into the glowing embers of the fire. He swore under his breath and finally found the one he was looking for. He slid down the wall he thought quite gracefully to stare at the words on the parchment through blurry eyes, telling him at 11am he would be on the train back to Hogwarts. His eyes closed and he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Ginny Weasley woke with a start. She heard the crashing and banging. She knew her youngest brother had just got home. She slipped her feet into her slippers and pulled on a bed gown before climbing down the stairs to find Ron lying beside the fire snoring gently. When would he grow up she sighed as she half heartedly tried to rouse the sleeping red head to no avail. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the fire and into the space she had created by moving the chairs from under the dining table. He grumbled and groaned as she disturbed him but soon settled down again once she had positioned him. Whilst he slept Ginny turned to the washing up from the previous night. She purposefully left it till Ron got in each morning so that she kept herself busy while she kept an eye on him. 2 am was the time. She knew this without looking at the clock as it was the same time her brother seemed to have slipped into the habit of getting in each morning. As she ploughed her way through the list of chores she gave herself of cleaning, tidying and washing and unhappily thought of what might become of her beloved home while she was back at school as of this morning. She would leave the house spick and span but would anyone touch it before she comes home again or would the dirt and grime just build back up. Would her mother even manage to look after herself while she was away. She assumed her father would make sure she ate, but whether she left her bed at all during those months who could tell. As her brother stirred she picked up the glass of water she had poured for him and went to his side to ritually pour it down his neck as he grumbled. Now he was conscious again she felt happier leaving his to dose off again while she packed up both of their belonging into their trunks ready to put into the car when their father returned from work to take them to the station.

Draco watched the second hand tick over the twelve to signify 2am. Lying on the top of his cover. there was no point even getting into bed as he knew he wouldn't sleep. He was nervous. His mother had insisted that he attend Hogwarts once again this year. He wanted more than anything to go back but in a few hours he would be going back and he was dreading it. The attention he would get, the names he would be called, the sneers, the taunts, the abuse. He always wore a neutral face. He didn't like anyone knowing how he felt, but inside he was burning. He hated knowing that others disliked him. He just liked to keep himself to himself but he was eager to learn. He had no choice but to go back, but if the letter had been left in his hands he would never have agreed to go back. He'd never admit it but he was a coward. He would never admit to anything if it put him in a bad light. Draco rolled off his bed and slumped to the window. Staring up at the moon all he could think about was how would everyone react to him being back at the school he tried so hard to destroy. His cowardice had nearly destroyed his only hope for the future. He just wanted to learn. If his mother hadn't signed his letter he would not have been given a second chance. He owed his mother everything. He turned from the window and paced up and down his room wiling away the hours left until he needed to leave for Kings Cross.

Pansy was smiling as she woke from her dream. The smile graced her face again when she remembered that this was the day she was going back to Hogwarts. She glanced at the clock. 2am. Nine hours until she found out if her boyfriend was going back to school as well or not. She hadn't heard from him for five months. She had owled him multiple times but hadn't heard from him. She wasn't disheartened. Maybe he wasn't living with his mother any more. Maybe he didn't have access to an owl. Maybe he had been to busy with a job, a house, anything to have any time to reply to her. She didn't even know if they were still a couple, of course they were, he loved her, they had spend their whole lived together since they were tiny. The next time he saw here he would propose to her, she knew he would. The were destined to be married forever. Pansy was so excited to see him again. Of course he would be there, he would know she'd be going back there. It's where they would find each other again. She loved him she thought as she smiled up at the moon, butterflies gracing her stomach.

Blaise growled at the moon. He hated the way it shone into his eyes at exactly 2 am every morning. He couldn't wait to get on the train this in a few hours. He was looking forward to going back to school where he wouldn't be woken every night by the moon just because the stupid bitch he was sharing his bed with refused to sleep with the curtains closed. It was his flat, they were his curtains, why should he have to put up with what she wanted in his own space. He was very tempted to roll over, wake her up and give her a piece of his, well he would say mind but that had little to do with anything. He knew she hated him waking her up in the middle of the night but she deserved everything she got with her stupid curtain rule waking him up every night. Stupid bitch. The only thing stopping him was the knowledge that she would be gone in the morning and tonight he would have another conquest in his bed at school with his curtains firmly shut. He smirked at the thought of fresh juice little first year meat for the taking. He sat on the edge of the bed, avoiding the moonlight, thinking about just who might be taking that first night in his bed with him. What were they going to be like? What would they know and what would he have to teach them? His underwear twitched as he dreamed and with a evil grin, fuck it, she deserved to be woken up savagely he decided as he spun round back into bed onto the sleeping form beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hogwarts Express

Hermione was sitting on the bench outside the station. Commuters were already starting to walk past her. None of them taking any notice of the young skinny girl sitting hunched over cradling her hands together. She gingerly stood and made her way to the station entrance. Sitting down by the doors, pulling her coat tightly around her. An hour of so later the flow of pedestrian became heavier and, growing more concerned that she would be recognised by students on their way in to the station, she heaved her light frame up and, dragging her trunk behind her, she made her way through the doors along the station to platforms 9 and 10, taking a leisurely stroll towards the conjoining barrier. The chill of the morning air hit her again and she boarded the train as quickly as possible to find herself a nice warm carriage with a nice comfortable seat. Tucking her truck away, she curled up on the seat and closed her eyes.

Ginny was ready. She had tried to wake Ron to feed him breakfast without any success. She hadn't expected much and after feeding her mother her father turned up for his breakfast and whilst she was washing up the pans and plates her father placed their trunks in the boot of the anglia and placed Rons owl in her cage on the back seat behind the passenger seat. He then turned his attentions to his son, slumped on the floor where Ginny had put him 7 hours earlier. Arthur scowled at the state of his son. He understood why his wife had agreed for Ron to go back to school. It was his last chance to get clean again. He had more of a chance at Hogwarts than he did here at home. Molly was not coping. Arthur knew this and was aware of her struggles but did not know how to help her. He knew he needed to keep going to work and earning to keep his family on their feet so he did. He just wanted to do what was best for his family. Ginny needed to complete her learning and get on with her life. She shouldn't have to stay home and look after her mother so Arthur agreed that their two youngest going back to school was best for everyone. He did his best to reassure his only daughter. He knew she was worried about her mother and her brother. While Ron slept leant up against the child locked rear door he explained that school was the best place for the two of them. Their parents would be fine. He would look after her mother and the school would help Ron so Ginny was to concentrate on herself and her studies. It was important so that she could get good results and a good job for herself. She needed to live her life. 'I love you sweetheart' Arthur said as he passed Ginny her trunk for her trolley at the station while kissing her forehead. She helped him to rouse Ron and seat him in a carriage on the train before sitting down beside her brother who was once again zonko.

Harry rolled over grumpily as his alarm clock woke him up. He groaned as he realised he had to get up this morning. His broken sleep often left him grouchy and angry. He didn't want to leave his bed. It wasn't the best he had ever slept in but it certainly wasn't the worst. He washed quickly and as he waited for his body to dry he wandered downstairs to the kitchen. Standing in the doorway he glanced around the grimy kitchen. Realising there was nothing to eat there he turned on his heels and wandered into the library. He picked up a couple of his new school books out of his truck, turning them over, looking at the covers before replacing them in the trunk. Scratching himself he climbed wearily back up the stairs to get dressed. Harry stood on the top doorstep of number 12 Grimhauld Place with his trunk. He turned around from locking the front door and looked up at the trees opposite his house before bending down to pick up his luggage, descending the steps and crossing the road to enter the park on his way to the underground. He preferred travelling on muggle transport where he was less likely to bump into anyone who would know who he was. As he climbed the stairs into Kings Cross his pace became slower. He was nervous about who he would meet in the next few minutes. Before he could stop himself he felt his body turning back towards the exit again.

Pansy was up and bouncing around her bedroom, happily picking up various belongings to placing them delicately into her school trunk. She picked out a set of red sexy frilly underwear to wear ready for her reconciliation with her love in 2 hours. Her mother called her down for breakfast and she bounded joyfully down the stairs and into the kitchen. 'Pansy darling, don't get your hopes too high, he may not even be going back sweety'. Pansy scolded her mother for being so negative. Of course he would be there. She had spent all night planning what she would say, what she would do, how she would act and most importantly how he would propose, quietly in a carriage to themselves, she would act shocked and surprised before squealing for joy and bursting into tears of happiness. Her mother just didn't understand their love. Her mother had never been in love. She didn't have a father, never had. She had never needed one. Her boyfriend was the only man she needed in her life. After breakfast she brushed her teeth thoroughly before checking her room for anything she may have forgotten, kissed the picture on her bedside table after deciding she wouldn't need it because she would have the real thing soon. Her mother carried her trunk downstairs and, as they stepped out of the front door arm in arm, Pansy took a last look around the estate as her mother checked the door was locked and no one was looking out at them anywhere before they apparated away to a safe monitored space in a waiting room at Kings Cross. Pansy dragged her trunk behind her through the barrier, saying goodbye to her mother before assuming a rigid pacing up and down the train corridor on her search.

Blaise had kicked her out of his bed at 2:30. After he'd had his way, he could no longer cope with her sobbing and before either of them knew it she was out in the corridor. She had spent two hours knocking on his flat door trying to get his attention. Eventually the police turned up. A nosy neighbour had called the police to intervene. At least she had been taken to another bed for the remainder of the night he thought as he packed up the rest of his belongings into his school trunk. He knew that the police would be back again today to question him and try to sort out the mess from last night but Blaise did not care, he would not be here when they came back. His flat would more than likely be gone to someone else by the time he came back from school. For this reason only he had already decided not to return during half terms, Christmas and Easter. He would have no where to go. Suddenly angry at the turn of events for himself he hurled the fresh glass of orange juice he had just poured himself at the wall beside the fridge. He watched the glass shatter into a million tiny pieces and fall to the worktop, some of it toppling to the floor. He slouched over to the corner cupboard. Taking out the last remaining bottle of whiskey, he snatched a new glass from pile in the sink, rinsed it and poured himself a generous measure. He downed it before taking another. Sighing as he lower the glass to the sink again. In a sudden change of heart before he'd even let go of it he raised it again and slammed it into the dirt streaked tiles behind the sink. He tucked the whiskey into a corner of his trunk by the door before turning back to the kitchen and with a roar raged through the two walls destroying and smashing everything there. It wasn't his. As soon as he left this morning he would never be back to this flat. That stupid bitch would never be able to find him again. He would never see her again and he was glad. As the red mist lifted he straightened his uniform, picked up his trunk and slammed the flat door behind him, knocking it off its hinges. He let out a long breath and swept down the stairs to the front communal door before apparating away with a loud crack. Storming through the the train to an empty carriage near the back he clean knocked Pansy off her feet. Seeing her sad desperate form sprawled on the floor in front of him Blaise felt obliged to offer her a shoulder. He pulled her up from the ground and led her into a nearby carriage. Maybe he had found himself a frequent flyer for the days he couldn't be bothered to got out girl hunting. He smirked to himself before putting an arm round the anxious girls shoulders to comfort her.

Draco was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, waiting for the moment his mother would knock on his door to alert him to the fact it was time to get up. His mother never entered his room. She didn't know he didn't sleep. She would clock something was up if he was out of his room before she came up so to spare the questioning he just lay there waiting. At the timid sound he grumbled 'coming' and he sighed as he sat up, preparing to straighten the uniform he had already donned when he had risen earlier for a glass of water. He ate his breakfast in silence with his mother fussing around him, in her mind reassuring him that this year would be the making of him. He would get great grades, secure a great job and make loads of new friends. At the mention of friends he switched of, excusing himself from the dining room, he took one of his new books from his trunk that he had placed by the front door, and curled up in the library with it in front of the freshly stoked fire. He looked at the book he picked up. Defence Against the Dark Arts. He snorted to himself. He had read this book three times since he had purchased it in Diagon Alley the previous week. He knew it cover to cover but that wasn't enough. It could never be enough to make up for all the mistakes he had made. He could do his best yet he was sure that bushy haired Griffindor would continue to come first. He didn't know who would be returning this year with him. He had just assumed that Hermione would jump at the chance to go back. But thinking on it, maybe she wouldn't be there, maybe she had taken one of the many jobs he was sure that the ministry would have offered her by now. Maybe she was settled into her new position, happy with a nice house and a family on the horizon with Weasley. Draco scowled at the thought. What did she see in him? His train of thought was broken by his mother peeking round the door. 'Time to leave love' she mentioned as he looked up. Draco grumbled and stood from the chair. He was leaving. Narcissa gently touched her sons arm as the entered the manor gardens to apparate them both to Kings Cross. They appeared in a darkened alley and Narcissa quickly withdrew her arm. She looked around and ushered Draco out into the sunlight of the busy car park. She followed him up the steps into the station and as they pushed their way through the swing doors a figure turned around right in front of them and walked straight into Draco. 'Watch where you're... Potter?' Draco exclaimed. He saw Potters shoulders droop instantly and Draco recognised the action, the deflated figure of the hero of Wizardfolk. 'Potter!' Draco thrust his arm out to stop the small teen from side stepping around him. 'You and I both know you are going the wrong way. You wouldn't have been here if you're not supposed to be getting on the school train. Come on!' Draco practically frog marched Harry to the platform and through the barrier, eager to get the reluctant boy onto the train and stop him from missing the year that Harry must have clearly signed up for. 'Goodbye son' Narcissa whispered to the disappearing back of her only son. 'Have a great term.' She knew that now he was caring for another he would make it to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Friends and Foes

Hermione woke with a start when the carriage door was opened. Seeing people approaching her she jumped from her seat and reaching towards her pocket before realising where she was. The small group of first years squeaked a quick apology before scurrying away. Hermione berated herself for her quick over reaction and as soon as the next group passed by her carriage she was quick to invite them in to use the space that she wasn't occupying.

Draco pushed Harry into a seat in the first carriage they came to. He sat down opposite Harry and stared at him, willing him to attempt to get back up. Harry on the other hand knew if he stayed where he was he was likely to bump into less people and therefore decided to stay put where he was. As the train started moving he looked up at Draco, who had visibly relaxed now that Harry was on his way to school, where he belonged. 'Why did you do that?' Harry asked. Dracos head snapped back up to Harry 'What?' 'Why did you stop me from leaving the station?' 'Because Harry, you are a good person. You wouldn't have been here if you hadn't signed up to come back. You deserve more than anyone to be able to hold your head high and get on with your life as you want to.' Harry was surprised at this answer. He had never seen Draco show any compassion before. Maybe the war had affected him too.

Blaise looked down at Pansy. He felt bad for the girl. She was clearly still smitten. She had been since he had first met her. He pulled her towards him, hoping to offer some sort of comfort. Pansy squirmed and tried to pull away. 'It's ok Pans.' Blaise comforted. 'I'm here now. I'll look after you.' She pushed away harder. 'Leave her alone!' Another voice piped up. Blaise spun around to find Ginny standing, hands on hips, face red but clearly meaning buisness. 'It's alright Ginny. Pansy's a bit distraught. I'm helping her out.' Ginny snorted. 'Yeah. It really looks like it.' During this exchange Pansy had darted for the door and was halfway down the corridor before Blaise even noticed. Blaise cursed Ginny for her interruption and was about to slate her again until he saw the rugged bundle of red hair crumpled in the corner of the carriage. 'Ginny, is that...' 'Leave now.' 'You don't mean that.' 'I do. Now get out. Leave.' Blaise stumbled backwards, momentarily taken by surprise, not by the fiery temper of the ginger female, but by the start of her elder brother. What had happened to him? He looked awful. He almost looked like Professor Lupin Blaise mused.

Looking through each window as she rushed down the train, she was getting more and more worried that he wasn't coming back. Pansy was surprised at how few faces she recognised. She had been at Hogwarts last year. The second years, thirds, fourth and fifth years. The sixth and seventh years too. She should recognise them all. Everyone returning for the seventh year over again. There shouldn't be so many people she didn't know. She looked into the next carriage and her heart leapt. There he was. Sitting there deep in conversation. She tried to compose herself before she entered the carriage. Next thing she knew she was inside. A bubbling bundle of nerves and excitement.

Harry and Draco looked up from their conversation as their carriage door opened. 'Drakey Poo!' Draco groaned openly. Of all the people he hoped wouldn't return this year. 'What do you want Pansy?' Pansy stumbled. 'I thought you might like to catch up with you fianceé to be.' She replied sitting down and snuggling up to Dracos left arm. Draco shook her off. 'I'm busy Pansy.' Draco said abruptly. 'Leave us alone will you.' Pansy took the knock and she straightened her short little dress, plumping up her breasts in the boys faces as she stood up to leave. Draco coughed uncomfortably. 'Oh and you are not my fianceé.' He called after her. Seriously what did that girl think? How many times did he have to tell her he wasn't interested? Draco rearranged himself and Harry looked away out of the window. 'She's stubborn that one isn't she.' Harry commented. Draco mumbled in agreement. 'Does she always get you this hot and bothered?' 'Leave off Potter. I've told her so many times I want nothing to do with her' Draco growled. 'You have to agree that she's gotten hot don't you?' 'Have her if you want Potter. I'm not interested one little bit.' Draco finalised before storming out of the compartment.

Draco strolled up the corridor for a while before the snack trolley caught his eye. He decided to buy something to eat for himself and, as an afterthought, for Harry to informally apology for getting grumpy with him. If he could just stay out of his private business. He turned around straight into Blaise. 'Hey buddy!' Blaise greeted. Draco pulled on a smirk and turned back to the trolley for a third Pumpkin Pasty. 'Here.' He offered the second purchase to his, could he still call him a friend. Blaise had been quite distant since, well since the war Draco guessed. He plastered his smirk back on and led Blaise to his carriage. He saw the slight falter in the Italians complexion as he spotted Harry already in the carriage, but he took it in his stride and sat down in Dracos former seat.

Ron was still fast asleep. Ginny took the opportunity to grab some lunch for herself. Her father had slipped her a couple of coins, almost as encouragement that her parents would be ok without her and her brother around for a few weeks. She bought herself a sandwich. She felt bad spending her fathers hard earned cash when she knew the family were barely scrapping by with the mortgage payments on top of the new build they were having to accommodate after the fire. She sighed, pulling open a window in the corridor and sticking her head outside into the wind rushing past as the train whisked them further away. Her eyes still stinging and watering she pulled herself back inside the train and, feeling refreshed, she returned to her brother. On the way another door captured her attention and as she looked closer she notice Hermione. There she was in the middle of the carriage casting spells, showing a group of first years basic wand work. Ginny smiled to herself. At least someone seemed to be none the worst from the war. As she turned away she missed the gaunt hollow face of Hermione as she turned around to face the doorway. The empty eyes and cheerless smile on her brave face.

Hermiones train journey had been far from quiet. She had wanted to sleep so desperately but with the laughing chatter of the first years whom she had invited to join her, she felt obliged to join in and ended up flourishing her wand and showing the first years how to perform simple magic. Their first ever. They were all muggleborn. They had no magic in their background and Hermione could relate. She reminisced of her first journey to Hogwarts. The excitement, the joy, the nerves. Unlike these first years she had read every book she had bought, practised every spell she had read about and learnt everything she could in preparation. These kids had done nothing. Too scared of what might happen they hadn't raised their wands since the day they had purchased them. Hermione found this odd. She could not understand how these tiny being could find out they are wizards and witches and not do everything in their power to prove it to themselves. She was so tired. She just wanted to sleep, but there was now a little spark of hope in her life as the train pulled into Hogsmeade station.

Ron, supported by Ginny grumbled and groaned as he was forced to exit the train and take up residence in one of the horse drawn carriages. Ginny paused before entering the carriage herself. She was sure there was nothing pulling the carriages before but now she could see them clear as day. Shaking her head she climbed up behind Ron and they were soon on their way up to the castle. She wiped the mist off the window and stared out into the dark, watching all the other students chattering with each other clambering into carriages. She watched Hermione surrounded by her new posse of first years. The moonlight gave her face an eary, sallow glow. Ginny shook her head, sure she was seeing things, that the moon was playing tricks on her eyes. She looked out again and saw Harry mounting a carriage with Draco and Blaise. Right that was it. The moon was playing tricks on her. She glanced back at Ron just as their carriage door opened to reveal none other than Pansy Parkinson. She didn't bat an eyelid when she saw the occupants, she merely greeted them with a cheery hi and sat down opposite the pair.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. Draco and Blaise, two Slitherins were sitting with him. Draco had encouraged himself to get on the train. He had stayed with him throughout the journey, leaving only to buy Harry a pasty out of his own pocket. Even when his best mate had appeared on the scene Draco had returned to Harrys side and the three of them were now making their way up to the castle together. Ahead he saw the bushy head of Hermione. In the dark of the night her hair looked less bouncy and quite limp. It made him falter momentarily, wondering if maybe he wasn't the only one affected by the war. He quickly dismissed his thoughts as he realised she was communing with a group of first years. Same old Hermione he smiled to himself. Education inspired she was in her element back here at Hogwarts. He turned around and pulled himself up the steps.

Pansy was a little thrown by Dracos reaction to her on the train. It was just a hitch. Draco was stressed. He clearly had some hidden addenda with Harry, so he was clearly thinking of other things. They were sure to catch up in the common room. Sure to reconcile in a couple of hours and before she knew anything more they would be cuddled up in Dracos bed. She smiled to herself, taking in the shivering form of Ron Weasley. 'What's wrong with him?' She asked Ginny. 'Is he sick?' Ginny nodded in agreement. 'He just needs a good nights sleep, he'll be fine.' She said, anxious in her own words of positivity. Pansy wasn't so sure. She knew what she had to do. As the carriages drew to a halt she waved a cheery goodbye to the siblings and leapt down, stumbling as she landed, barely staying on her feet as she made a bee line for the steps up to the castle. Reaching the top, she stood by the stone gargoyle, eyes darting across the sea of students heads looking for the tall dark Italian. When he got close enough to her she pulled him to one side. Making sure Harry and Draco continued on into the castle Pansy turned to Blaise. She had always been jealous of the dark boy towering above her but she was a nosy cow and she needed to know.

Sauntering up the stairs with his best friend and Dracos new ally he was satisfied that he was in good stead for a decent year. Suddenly jerked out of his thoughts he found himself pulled behind a large stone monument by that bloody Pansy. 'What do you want?' He growled angrily. 'I have some information for you.' 'It better be good after you ran off on me earlier on.' 'It's that Ron Weasley.' She continued, ignoring his comments. 'I think he's on something.' Blaises ears perked up. 'On what?' 'I don't know.' She deflated. 'He's just, coming down off, something.' She finished a little pathetically. Blaise looked at Pansy for a moment. Deciding she had told him all she could he turned and passed on through the castle doors. He barged into the Great Hall and stopped still.


	4. Chapter 4

Mixing and Matching

'Good evening students.' Professor McGonagall greeted. 'Please take a seat.' 'Where?' Piped up a gobby third year. 'Anywhere you choose McClaggen.' Was the headmistresses reply. 'Mix and Match, with different years and houses.'

There was a great amount of chatter and clattering as the students clambered to find a seat each at the 64 round tables each with 8 seats surrounding them. Ginny took a seat at a table to the right of the hall. She was joined by Pansy and oddly enough Blaise Zambini as well. He smiled at her and she tensely returned a shallow smile and set about looking around the hall. She spotted Harry, again with Draco and a mixture of girls from other houses all fighting over seats around their table. Ginny went bright red and scowled, turning her head from the right to look towards the rear of the hall, noticing Hermione still surrounded by her first years. Ginny noticed how thin she was looking and as the food appeared she watched Hermione grabbing sandwiches eagerly and munching them without a second thought. She glanced back at Harrys table. The girls were all over him and Draco. The anger returned to the redhead and she spun back in her seat, glaring at the food in front of her. 'Not hungry?' A voice rung through her head. She looked up to see Blaise looking at her inquisitively. She shook her head as she looked back at the table.

Blaise gave Pansy a meaningful look 'Scram.' He whispered to her and she got up to evict one of the girls drooling over her boyfriend. Blaise scooted round a seat so he could reach Ginnys hands. He reached down and pulled her hands up onto the table and encased them in his own. 'Ginny.' He started. She looked up to see his dark brown eyes staring down into hers. 'Are you ok?' He questioned. She nodded an affirmative. 'It's just' he continued 'Your brother. He didn't look very well on the train. Is he ok?' She studied his eyes, searching the concerned gaze in them wondering what had got into the Slytherin. He had never seemed like the caring type. She didn't reply. He watched her eyes glaze over and there was his answer. 'Where is he?' He pushed. 'In bed.' Ginny said simply. 'He's feeling a bit under the weather.' 'Is he on something Ginny?' He asked, his eyes not flickering. She knew that he knew. His eyes were telling her she could trust him. She tried so hard to keep the exterior up but a teardrop let her down. It was only one small drop but he didn't miss it. Reaching up he brushed it away, his hand lingering on her face. 'Come on.' He encouraged, pulling her from her seat and towards the door.

'Where's Rons room then?' Ginny guided him down the corridor to the dungeons. 'Where are we...' Blaise stopped as they got to a door labelled not only with Rons name but also his own and two other lads he had never spoken to, in a single gold placard. There were 7 other groups of lads but he didn't bother reading them. 'What the hell.' He exclaimed. 'The halls all messed up. The rooms are all messed up.' He was going to continue until he realised this could work in his favour. He shut his mouth, reassured Ginny that he would keep an eye on Ron for her, before giving her what she considered to be a slightly over friendly hug and bidding her good night. Blaise entered his new room smirking to himself. He had got the perfect position to get himself a new fling if he could just keep her brother on the right track. His face soon dropped when he turned into their common room to find the place was a mess. Torn apart. His eyes were then drawn to the shivering wreck of the red head in the corner and he knew instantly that the place had not been turned over by a burglar. He sighed and made his way warily to the side of the sweaty sobbing boy.

Hermione lay down in her luscious, cosy, warm bed. She had missed sleeping in a bed so much. She could not wait to get a good nights sleep. She closed her eyes finally feeling as though she could sleep for England without a care in the world. She heard the shrieks of younger students downstairs in the common room and the command of a few older students demanding that they go up to their dorms and make themselves scarce. Hermione heard the scuffle as the girls bounded up the stairs to their separate rooms, smiling as she breathed in the smell of the fresh linen.

Draco couldn't sleep. He was pleased to be back at school and eager to learn more, but his hopes that the comfort would bring peace to his sleeping routine were quickly being dashed. He sighed and swung himself back out of bed, deciding on taking a wonder around the newly built buildings of Hogwarts. He had read all his new text books cover to cover so he might as well get to know the new building back to front too. As he made his way along the corridors he was sure he could see a light up ahead. He sped up in the hopes of catching up with whoever it was who was also out of bed. They were moving rapidly, jogging possibly. The light was bouncing off the walls and moving faster than he thought possible. Draco slowed to a walk again. Bugger chasing someone who didn't want to get caught he thought to himself as he turned another corner and found himself confronted by a new set of stairs. Following them spiralling upwards, floor after floor, he finally found himself atop the Astronomy Tower. Surprised that he wasn't alone, he quietly made his way over to the figure by the edge of the tower.

'Ginny Weasley?' He exclaimed in surprise. Shocked the girl turned to face the intruder, nearly loosing her footing and tumbling backwards. Using his seeker reflexes, Draco caught Ginnys wrist and pulled her back to the centre of the room. Twisting her round away from the opening he saw the tears glistening down her face in tracks. His heart skipped a beat. 'Ginny?' He said again. He led her over to the wall and sat her down in the light of the moon. He placed his arm around her shoulders and help her close. 'I saw you and Blaise earlier.' He started. 'Did he do something?' Draco questioned. 'Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?' Ginny quickly denied everything. 'Blaise was only offering his help.' She corrected him. 'He hasn't touched me.' 'Are you sure?' Draco pressed. 'I saw he was quite, cosy with you earlier. You left together from dinner.' Ginny denied it once again, realising that Draco wouldn't let this drop until she told his what he wanted to here. She told him that Blaise was just offering his help with her brother. 'He's lost control a bit recently and Blaise has suggested he keep an eye on Ron for me. They are in the same dormitory.' She completed, confident that this was all Draco needed to satisfy his thirst for knowledge. Draco seemed to be satisfied with this explanation and he held his junior closer and rubbed her arms to keep her warm.

Harry stood by the waters edge. Watching the waves lap against the shore was soothing. Soothing enough that he could just slip to sleep just under the blanket of water. He shook his head. No, this is a new start he thought. He owed it to himself to see how he got on in this new year before he thought any more on this. Pulling himself together he turned towards the Quidditch Pitch, taking to his toes he sprinted closer to his target. Running helped him sleep better, running kept his mind off other things. He let his thoughts chase him round the pitch 5, 6, 7 times before he gave up and dragged his aching limbs back towards the castle. Back in his dormitory, he soothed his limbs under a scolding hot shower. Whilst the water pounded down on him, his eyes flickered to the glint of silver shimmering on the edge of the basin. He slipped out of the shower only for a second to pick up the blade before he was back under the shower turning the water a shining crimson, washing his worries away he slid down the side of the shower and that was where he fell into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in months.

Ron was tossing and turning, moaning and groaning. He needed a pick me up. He could not cope. He was dying inside. Tormented, destroyed. He crawled out of bed and in his fluster he ripped the curtain down. As he stood back up there was Blaise. Tall, strong, impassable. 'Please.' Ron pleaded. 'I need.' 'I know you do Weasley. But lets just get through tonight first.' 'I can't.' Moaned the pathetic lad. 'I need.' 'Come on.' Blaise coaxed. 'Come with me.' Blaise led the withdraw boy down the corridors, stopping outside the kitchen to tickle the pear. He pulled Ron in through the painting and sat him down on a chair next to the fire. Beckoning a house elf towards him, he knelt down to speak privately to the small helper. A dull thump made him spin back around. Exhaling with frustration he went over to sit Ron back up, on the ground this time, from the hearth where he had fallen from his stool. 'We can do this Ron' Blaise encouraged, helping him to nibble some bread, whilst inside punishing himself for letting himself in for this, all for a girl, he thought. Not just any girl, he had to remind himself. Ginny Weasley. Smoking hot, virgin if he wasn't mistaken. Refreshed, he doubled his efforts. 'We can do this Ron.' He repeated more forcefully. Ron just shivered and whimpered as he moaned for a fix.


	5. Chapter 5

The Following Morning

Hermione awoke at 6 the next morning feeling fully refreshed. She felt so much better than she had for over a year. She grabbed herself a nice long shower before heading down to the Black Lake for an early morning stroll in the bright shining sun. She enjoyed the warmth of the rays on her body, realising how few more days there would be of this before the northern hemisphere once more descended itself into winter to end the year. She shook the thought out of her head. She needed to think positive. It was the only thing that had kept her going. That and knowing that she would be returning to Hogwarts. She was so glad she had been given the option to return this year. She was looking forward to her first lessons today. With that in mind she headed back to the castle for her breakfast. She was so pleased she had regular meals once more. She had missed that more than anything while she'd been on the streets. She found a seat and dug in to the feast before her.

Pansy woke up to the sound of her alarm as she did every morning. She dragged herself out of bed and crawled to the bathroom. Looking at the black rings around her eyes, the mascara trails down her cheeks. She carefully washed every trace of the day before away before reapplying her face with minuscule precision. She couldn't let Draco down today now could she. She had to let the other girls know where they stood in the pecking order. Before she left the dormitory she made sure that her uniform was perfect, skirt rolled up three times, socks to their fullest, top three buttons on her blouse undone. Finally she plastered her smile on and hid behind the facade before floating down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco delivered Ginny back to her dormitory to get ready for her first day at school. Draco had stayed up all night with Ginny, calming her and soothing her. Eventually she had fallen asleep in his arms. He listened to the rise and fall of her breathing, occasionally littered with the stammer of a broken sob. He held her tight, comforting her every time he felt her interrupted night. He cursed the fool who kept this girl awake at night. What if Draco hadn't turned up in the tower last night, what if he hadn't walked in on her. Would she have still been here this morning. He shuddered at the thought and turned the shower off, slicking back his head as he departed from his room. He waited almost patiently for Ginny to arrive. He had promised to meet her and escort her to see her brother. Ginny meanwhile was reflecting on what had happened the night before. She certainly felt more confident this morning. It hadn't been the most comfortable nights sleep but at least she had slept. She woke up happily before the guilt came flooding back. Ron, how could she have forgotten? Draco had calmed her down and insisted she go back and get ready for the day before he took her to see Ron. He had promised to escort her he'd said. With Ron in the state he'd been in yesterday she was grateful that Draco was on her side as well as Blaise. Maybe the pair of them could talk some sense into her foolish brother.

Blaise was woken by the pounding on the door. He heard Dracos voice and the panicked high tone of a female. He smiled at the memories. Draco and his flings. How many times had he woken up to Draco arguing with a female. But the knocking? Something was off. Opening his eyes to his new surroundings the night before suddenly all came back to him. Weasley, he groaned. Sitting upright he glanced to his right. Having already broken his promise to himself to have his curtains draw to keep the moonlight out, he had left the curtain between him and Ron open to keep an eye on him. He looked at the boy now. Sighing he pushed himself off his bed and went to open the door. Ginny rushed instantly to Rons side while Draco greeted Blaise by reminding him that the school day was about to start and was rewarded with a half hearted punch as Blaise dragged himself off to the bathroom. Dracos eyes fixed on Ginny fussing over her brother. As Draco crossed the room to the bedside he gasped as he saw the trembling wreck on the bed. It looked like Ron was in the middle of a really bad dream. He was sweating profusely and quivering worse than Draco had ever seen, even in Blaise, he thought slowly. 'Ginny,' Draco asked slowly. 'Is Ron on something?' Ginny looked up at him with tears in her eyes that spoke a million words. Draco cursed Ron. 'It's ok Gin. We'll sort this. We'll help him out.' Draco pulled her into his arms and she let herself sob into his chest.

Harry woke up exactly where he had fallen asleep a few hours previously, the shower water now running cold, his cuts soft and wrinkled. Aching once more he slowly got to his feet. Turning off the shower he grabbed a freshly laundered towel off the rack. Wrapping it round him, savouring the fluffy cleanliness of the towel. He remembered looking forward to sleeping in his nice soft school bed for weeks. He gave a hollow laugh as he thought about how after all that he had spent his first night back at school sleeping on the shower tray instead of the bed he had been dreaming about. He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled on his uniform. He couldn't decide what to do with himself this morning. He was hungry but he was reluctant to go down to breakfast. All the stares and the whispers following him around. Instead of feeding his hunger he took his bag down to his first class of the day, transfiguration. That was where he was when the rest of the class turned up, sat of the corridor floor outside the classroom with his head in his book. Well wasn't this a turn around for The Famous Harry Potter.


	6. Chapter 6

Mixing and Matching

The students quickly realised that there weren't many of them that had taken up the offer to return and complete their studies. This surprised Hermione, so many students last year throughout the whole school had had their lives turned upside down with cancelled exams. She knew that Professor McGonagall would have invited all the owl and newt students from last year back. The letter she herself had received was a generic copy and paste offer to them all. The first years she had made acquaintance with on the train had expressed their excitement but also their apprehension. They had eagerly shown Hermione their letters. In addition to the generic entrance offer, the first years had a second more in depth letter which, as she discovered when she read the proffered sheet. It explained that their first year settling in might seem tricky, the tutors may be preoccupied with other older students. There had been a lot of instability over the past year due to, it went on to explain gently, the war. It also encouraged the first years to approach tutors as opposed to older students if they could. It was suggested that some of the older students may react differently due to their experiences and to tread carefully around the taboo subject. Thinking back on this she recalled how easily the first years had fallen into step beside her. How easily she switched everything off to talk to them. She had almost enjoyed their company. A welcome distraction.

Draco quickly noted that unlike the previous years at school in which one house had shared their lesson with one other house. The transfiguration class that he had just walked into with Ginny was not only occupied by Hermione, Harry, Blaise and Pansy, there were also five Ravenclaws and four Hufflepuffs. Draco slipped into a seat near the rear next to Blaise and they were both quickly requested to move to a seat closer to the front. 'Perhaps these tables here.' Professor McGonagall suggested, gesturing to a table at the front, one occupied by Hermione and the other by Harry. Blaise went to take the chair adjacent to Hermione but found himself pushed forward to the closer desk. Hermione looked rather deflated and Draco felt it harsh to leave her with Blaise. She seemed to have a front up covering an internal invulnerability which he had never seen with her before. She looked up startled out of her thought as he sat down and he offered her a warm smile, which he didn't think even registered with her as she turned to face the front.

'Split of into groups of five.' Professor McGonagall commanded. 'And practice. I want these birds perfect by the end of the class.' Ginny and Pansy stood up and pulled their chairs around to the front of Draco and Hermiones desk. Pansy thought she saw Draco recoil slightly when he saw who had just joined them, but shrugged it off as a movement of relaxation. She fixed her smile and started the chatter, organising the small group, arranging which of them would start and generally building up an amount of background noise, just enough to cover up the silence created by the other three. Blaise and Harry teamed up with a pair of Hufflepuffs, who clearly hoped that the boys might be able to help them master the spell. Both groups were joined by a Ravenclaw whom McGonagall sent their way when she grouped the two remaining Hufflpuffs with the three other Ravenclaws.

Blaise was furious when Draco pushed him out of his way and took the seat next to Draco. He threw himself down in the seat by Harry and slouched down with a large scowl plastered on his face. When McGonagall sent them off into groups he cursed himself for allowing his feelings to fester rather than concentrate on the lesson and now he had let the girls group up with Hermione and Draco and he was stuck with Harry and two dumb Hufflepuffs. A male Ravenclaw was sent to join them. 'Great' Blaise grumbled to himself. He was stuck with a table of males and there was Draco, surrounded by four girls. He wouldn't have a clue what to do with them. Blaise quickly completed the task them had been given. It was easy. They had done it before back in second year. True this was a much more complex spell matrix but the basics were the same. He lay back in his seat listening to the blonde Ravenclaw kid in his group trying to explain to the two Hufflepuffs the principles of the spell. Harry caught his eye. Blaise had been intending to watch Hermione perform her graceful magic, however the lack of interaction that Harry was giving the group took over.

Harry was sitting there. Just sitting there. Minding his own business. Hoping to get through the day without anyone noticing him. Blaise was placed beside him when he sauntered in late to the class. Luckily Blaise seemed to be preoccupied in his own thoughts and sat down scowling and seething, completely ignoring Harry. Then they were split into groups. 'Fantastic,' thought Harry sarcastically. 'Make the day easier to get through why don't you Professor' Fortunately the Hufflepuffs seemed more wrapped up in trying to understand the concepts the Ravenclaw was spurting on about. Harry relaxed just in time to here Blaise hiss his name at him. He looked up into his big brown eyes. Blaise had pulled his feet off the table and had leant in towards Harry. 'Too high and mighty to need to have to learn anything else?' Harry sighed and turned back away. Blaise smirked to himself and went to turn his attentions back to Dracos table. His conscious kicked in and swinging back round he confronted Harry. 'Come on mate, give it a go. Prove to me that you don't need to learn this.' 'I don't need to prove anything to you Zambini.' 'Harry. Seriously you don't think I wouldn't rather be doing something other than talking to you?' 'Well why don't you just fuck off then?' 'You don't want to be noticed right?' Blaise carried on before Harry had a chance to answer. 'I noticed you because you weren't joining it. Just be yourself, carry on like nothing has changed.' Harry snorted. 'Yeah like you do.' He retorted as Professor McGonagall decided to wrap up the lesson and send them all on their way.

Pansy jogged to catch up with Ginny as she left the classroom. 'How's Ron doing?' She asked her quietly. 'Is he getting any better?' Ginny drew herself up, composing herself and shook her head. 'It's ok.' Pansy promised her. 'Blaise knows what he's doing.' 'How?' Ginny thrust back. 'How does Blaise know anything about all of this?' She gasped. 'Is he a pill pusher? Are you getting my brother deeper into trouble?' 'No.' Pansy quickly replied. 'He's helping him I promise.' She paused. 'If I tell you something you wouldn't tell anyone would you?' Ginny eyed Pansy suspiciously before shaking her head. Pansy took Ginnys arm and dragged her along the corridor to her dormitory. Trawling through her truck she finally pulled out a little booklet. Turning to Ginny she opened the album up and spread the photos out across the top of the bedside table. Sitting down on the bed opposite Pansy, Ginny took hold of one of the photos. A thin dark skinned little boy of maybe 4, smiling up at the camera, waving before running off towards a generous sandpit within the garden. It was a bright sunny day and the boy was dragging a spade around in one hand and a toy dog on the end of a lead of rope.

'Is this.' 'Blaise' Pansy finished for her. 'Four years old, happy little lad, heart of gold.' She picked up another photo. The same little boy with two taller, older boys and a sparkling eyed woman. 'Blaise, with his older brothers, seven and eleven, and their mother.' Another photo showed the family having a picnic, the middle boy clearly taking the photo due to the wobbly nature of the focus. 'The man there' She points to the slim dark haired man with his arms around the the woman's middle, smiling into her eyes with great love. 'That's Blaise's father. Not the nicest of men out there.' More photos, Blaise and his mother, Blaise and Draco, Blaise playing with his brothers. Then Suddenly the sparkle and shine was gone. The hollowness in the mother's eyes deeper, a glassy eyed expression on Blaise's eyes. The older brother rarely in the pictures, the mother frequently with bruises and cuts, so carefully covered up with make up but still showing through. 'Blaise's fifth birthday party.' Pansy stated as she held up a photo. Blaise was there looking from his mother, to his brothers and his father, before taking a deep breath and blowing out his candles. Draco was the only one in the picture who looked genuinely happy. 'The same night his father left them. He had been struggling for a while, mood swings, drugs, alcohol, an awful temper, then that was it.'

'Well it was good that he got out of their lives then wasn't it.' Ginny suggested. 'You'd have thought so wouldn't you.' Pansy sighed holding up another photo. It was summer again, the image showed Blaise and his brothers in their bathing costumes playing in a paddling pool. There were dark circles around the oldest brothers eyes. He was nothing but skin and bones, and while the younger two played on, the older one took frequent breaks, sips of water, leaning on a nearby table. He looked very ill. 'He followed his fathers footsteps.' Pansy explained. 'Unbeknown to their mother, Blaise's father was keep the oldest supplied with drugs. By the time she realised that it hadn't stopped after Blaises birthday it was too late. Gareth was in too deep. He was spiralling out of control. Pansy picked up another picture, taken from a distance, of the two younger boys, comforting their mother who was sobbing uncontrollably into a hankie. 'Gareths funeral, just a year later. After this their mother lost control. She didn't know what to do. Next thing she knew Lewis was hooked. He had dabbled with his older brother. She wasn't stupid. She had seen the signs. He hit the coke hard that night. To deal with the grieving he threw his emotions away to the happy numbness that he got off the coke. He took pills in the morning to wake him up the snorted the rest of the day away. Their mother couldn't cope. She hung herself on the anniversary of Gareths funeral. The boys were packed of to their father.'

Pansy took a breath and sighed sadly. 'I don't think their father even knew they were there. He didn't notice the drugs going missing as the boys took them from under his nose. By the age of 7 Blaise was self sufficient. He had no one else to cook and clean for him. He looked after his father and Lewis, day and night. He worked tirelessly to keep them from being found out. Neither of his brothers made it to Hogwarts. Lewis died the week before he was due to start here. Blaise had not long turned 8 and it hist him hard. He blamed himself for not being better at looking after him. The drugs numbed the beating he got from his father, who was continuously so far off his face he thought he was Gareth most of the time.' Pansy paused. She was arguing with herself as to whether to tell Ginny the whole story or not. She had come so far. Should she finish the picture for Ginny? Help her understand. Before she could stop herself she blurted it out. 'Sometimes he mistook Blaise for his mother.'

Ginny sat, hands in her lap, holding the first picture she had picked up of happy little Blaise, none the wiser as to how his life was to be turned upside down. She felt the tears trickling down her face. No wonder Blaise was angry with the world. It hadn't dealt his a particularly easy time of it. Wiping her eyes she smiled up at Pansy. 'Thank you.' She said to Pansy. 'I should be getting going now. I'll see you around.' Ginny added as an extra thought before walking to the door, leaving Pansy to pick up Blaises life.


	7. Chapter 7

Temptations

While wandering the corridors that night Ginny pondered on the new information. She was still in two minds about Blaise. Pansy seemed genuinely proud of her match with Ron. She seemed to honestly believe that Blaise could help Ron. The only thing that concerned Ginny was that Blaise himself was now know to her as a drug user. What if he started to supply Ron? He was here to get better not to get work. Not to end up the same way as Blaises brothers. The tears sliding down her face sent her headlong into Draco. 'Hey.' He greeted. He had just been up to the Astronomy Tower, looking for Ginny, making sure she was ok. He didn't know why but he felt it important that someone kept an eye on her. 'What's wrong?' He questioned. 'Ginny?' She fell into his arms and sobbed. Every night she found herself crying, sobbing her heart out until she fell asleep. Draco held her tight, soothing her

Draco didn't know what to make of Ginny. She seemed so weak and pathetic, weeping every night. He didn't know whether to make another aware of the situation. Ginny was clearly distressed. Should he try and get her to talk? 'Ginny.' He coaxed gently. 'Talk to me. Tell me what's going on.' She had calmed down now. Looking up at Draco she asked him a simple question. 'Can I trust Blaise?' 'In what way?' Ginny shrugged, unsure as to whether to let Draco know. 'Ginny.' Draco pressured. 'What's he done? What's between the two of you?' 'Nothing' she quickly objected. 'Pansy said he could help.' 'What with?' Ginny paused. Draco sighed. This talking thing was tough. Why couldn't she just tell him straight? Why did she have to go around the houses to explain anything? He ran his hand through his hair and led her up towards the Tower, hoping that maybe the events of the night before might make her feel more at easy with him. He watched her, staring out over the castle grounds, clearly deep in her thoughts. She jumped when he touched her shoulder, as though she had completely forgotten that he was there. 'Ginny?' 'Ron's ill.' She blurted out. 'Pansy said he could help him.' 'What sort of ill Ginny?' Draco pressed. Her eyes flickered to the ground 'Ginny. Is he in trouble?' She nodded. 'I don't know what else to do.' 'It's ok.' Draco comforted. 'Let's go see Ron shall we?' Ginny nodded again. 'Come on then, wipe your eyes. Ron wont want to see you like this.' He offered her a hankie and led her back down the steps.

Blaise shut his eyes. How had he got himself in this mess? Stupid Pansy and her meddling. This wasn't his mess to be clearing up. He stood up to leave Ron to his moaning and just as he reached the door there came a knocking on it. He tore the door open and in barrelled Ginny, closely followed by Draco. 'Blaise,' Draco started, 'Are you ok?' Without lifting his head, Blaise nodded. Draco shut the door behind himself and took a seat encouraging Blaise to join him. 'This must be tough on you mate.' Blaise just listened. 'I'm here for you,' Draco continued, 'Just like I have been for all these years.' Blaise offered up a weak smile before joining the conversation. 'He's a mess Drake. I don't know what he's been mixing, but he clearly needs to stay away from it all.' 'Are you.' Draco started, unsure how to broach the subject, 'Are you, tempted?' Blaise dropped his gaze again confirming Dracos suspicions. 'Come on man, you're stronger than this, I know you are.' 'I know.' Blaise agreed. 'I know.' 'Let's leave the Weasleys to it shall we. Give them some space.'

Harry was once more down by the lake, staring into the murky depths. How peaceful and still the dark waters seemed. He let the ripples of the gentle waves lap over the tips of his shoes. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the two Slytherins join him. They stood slightly behind him, watching the raven haired lad. Harry turned, ready to go for his run and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of the pair behind him. 'Alright Harry!' Draco greeted. Harry nodded in reply and ran off. 'Shall we?' Draco suggested. Blaise smiled and his best friend. 'Don't let it get to you buddy, you a strong man remember.' Blaise smirked. 'Are you after Ginny?' Draco asked. 'Her or Pansy.' Blaise confirmed. 'Whichever comes first.' 'Just make sure you treat Ginny right ok man. She's not as tough as Pansy.' 'Are you going soft or what?' Blaise laughed. Draco chuckled. 'Maybe I am.' He mused. They watched Harry racing around the quidditch Pitch. When he finally seemed to be tiring the pair climbing back down out of the stands and started to wander up towards the castle. As Harry ran past them Draco called out to him. 'What the hell did you do that for?' 'Helps me sleep.' Harry answered. 'How does that work? Get your blood pumping, wind yourself up, yeah great, fantastic way to get yourself to sleep.' Blaise muttered. 'It wears me out.' Harry finalised, feeling the need to explain himself for some reason. 'Come join me tomorrow and I'll show you.' 'No thanks.' Blaise sneered. 'I don't need nothing to help me sleep.' Draco made eye contact with Blaise, giving him a warning to be quiet. 'I'll come tomorrow.' Draco decided. Harry bid them good night and raced off to the castle.

Once Ron was finally asleep Draco and Ginny left for their own rooms. Blaise waited 10 minutes, just to make sure that they hadn't changed their minds and were coming back before rooting around in his trunk for his little silver snuff box. Pulling it out he tipped a small amount of the white powder out on the mirror he kept tucked within it, cut it into a nice neat little line, one small little sniff and it was gone. Not even enough to tickle the back of his throat. He tipped a much more generous portion out on the mirror. Once he had safely tucked the box away again he allowed himself to lay back on his bed, rubbing his nose, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. He smiled a wonky smile and let his brothers cheer him on. He was once more back in their back garden. He had just completed his first broomstick obstacle course successfully. He fell back into a deep sleep with the smile still on his face.

Ron sat up, sweating profusely and with trembling hands, he riffled through the trunk, emptying the little box, packet after packet, brown lines, white lines, they all blurred into one. And that was how Blaise found him the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

The Fall Out

Boot! A kick to the stomach. Boot! A kick to the ribs. 'Stupid, fucking, robbing, blood traitor, druggie bastard.' He screamed at he pummelled Ron. 'You had the lot. You nicked the fucking lot.' Blaise was shaking, sweat mixed in with tears of fury. 'How could you. After all I've done for you.' But he already knew the answer. Ron was coming round and he looked pathetic. He balled his fist up, slamming it into Rons abdomen one last time before storming out of the room. Blaises main priority was getting another stash. He wouldn't get through the day without. He thundered up to the owlry, causing uproar among the birds and he burst into the tower. He summoned his Bengal Eagle owl and scribbled a quick note before tying it to the bird and sending her on her way. He knew that he would have to wait now until the afternoon mail at the earliest before he could have anything else. He took a deep breath and entered his dorm. He had to clear up this mess if he had any chance of getting it on with Ginny. He cleared up the rest of the powder and managed to scrape together the tiniest little line. He licked the mirror clean and wiped it off before packing it all away tightly and before finding a nice new hiding place, he checked Ron was still out of it. He scowled at the unconscious form as he heard a knock on the door. Wiping his nose he opened the door, avoiding eye contact with Ginny, who had just walked through the door.

Ginny headed straight to Rons side and started to manoeuvre him over to his bed. 'I'd leave him there if I were you.' Blaise murmured in a flat tone. 'Why?' Ginny threw back hotly, shocked that Blaise would happily leave her brother lying uncomfortably on the floor when there was a perfectly good bed not two meters from him. 'He'll only fall out of bed again. And I've only just got him off to sleep.' Blaise added as an after thought. Ginny stopped pulling on Rons arm and looked up sympathetically at Blaise. 'Did he keep you up all night?' She asked cautiously. Blaise nodded not lifting his gaze from the ground and he soon found his torso embraced by the small girl. 'I'm sorry.' Ginny sighed. 'It's fine.' Blaise countered. 'No it's not, you've got enough on you plate without my brother as well.' Blaise snapped his head up. 'What do you mean by that?' He hissed at her. Ginny recoiled and stepped away from him. Blaise stepped forward and gripped Ginnys upper arms tightly. 'Why did you say that?' Ginny found herself shaking and stuttering, 'Y..y..your brothers.' She managed to get out. He tightened his grip painfully. 'How did you know about them?' A fearful tear escaped from her watery eyes just as Draco pushed the half open door and entered the room.

As soon as her saw the situation he growled and rugby tackled Blaise to the ground, knocking Ginny out of his grip, making her stumble and fall to her right, bashing her head on the corner of a bedside table. She saw stars but she quickly straightened herself and rushed to separate the boys. 'Leave her alone.' Draco had snarled. 'Stop it! Stop it!' Ginny screamed pulling at the two boys arms. She merely earnt herself a elbow to the face and fell backwards away from the scuffle. That soon broke the boys apart. 'Ginny!' Draco gasped. Blaise sat up, aware that it was his elbow that had hit Ginny. He watched the dark purple bruise rising up on her left cheek as Draco rushed to her side to inspect the damage. He winced as he felt the large lump swelling. Ginny shook her head from Dracos hands and she heard a sharp intake of breath as he caught a glimpse of red trickling down from under her hairline. 'Come here.' He instructed gently. She sat still on her haunched and allowed Draco to twist her face towards him. Blaise now saw what Draco was fussing over, he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, slightly ashamed of what had happened. He stood swiftly and stormed out of the dormitory.

Pansy was making her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast as Blaise pulled her into a empty classroom to her left. She tried to scream but he had placed a hand over her mouth, allowing out nothing more than a muffled humming. He shut the door behind them and threw her roughly to the ground. 'You little bitch.' He snarled, towering over the petrified girl. 'What gives you the right to talk about my personal live to anyone? Eh?' He leant down and pulled the trembling girl up by her robes, pushing her back over a table. She let out a squeak of pain as her leg got caught on the table edge and then her back twinged painfully as it was twisted and slammed onto the table at a strange angle. Blaise let his breath out and slowly let his fist drop down by his side. He stepped backwards into the wall and slid down to the floor, threading his hands into his hair, resting his elbows on his knees. Pansy sat up slowly and looked down at Blaise. She could see his shoulders heaving up and down. Sidling over to his side she sat down next to him, leaving about 6 inches between their shoulders. 'Blaise?' She asked timidly. 'She was scared Blaise. She needed reassuring that Ron was safe with you. I didn't know what else to do.' 'Why didn't you ask me?' Blaise fired. 'I didn't think. I'm sorry' Pansy pouted. 'What did you tell her?' 'I showed her the pictures.' ' So she knows? About my dad? And my brothers?' 'Yes.' 'The drugs? The abuse?' 'Sort of.' 'How do you mean sort of?' He glared at her, looking up into her eyes. 'I just wanted her to know you wouldn't do anything to harm Ron.' Blaise looked up, throwing his head back against the wall, sending a loud resounding crack around the room. He pulled his head forward to do it again. 'No. Stop it please Blaise, stop it.' Pansy squealed throwing her arms around his head to dull the blows.

Hermione was minding her own business, walking slowly down the corridor to her first class of the day when suddenly a blur barrelled out of the classroom beside her and damn near knocked her to the ground. She bent down to pick up her books when a hand grabbed hers and a female voice started gabbling nineteen to the dozen at her, pulling her through the door she had just appeared from, leaving her papers scattered all over the floor behind her. Hermione took a moment to get her bearings and pin point the thudding. As she did she gasped. 'Blaise?' She approached cautiously. 'Blaise, can you hear me? I need you to stop doing that please. Look at me Blaise. Here. Look at me.' She ordered as she gently took his hand in hers and carefully pulled it out towards her. Blaise looked up at her through misty, unfocused eyes . 'Can you hear me Blaise?' She asked again softly. He nodded in understanding. 'Good. 'Can you tell me how you're feeling?' He shook his head. 'Can you tell me why you're doing this?' He lowered his gaze, again shaking his head. 'No, no Blaise, look at me. Keep looking at me.' She gently placed her hand under his chin as he looked back up. 'Well done. Now I want you to take some deep breaths. Pansy can you go and fetch someone Draco trusts please?' The shaken girl nodded fervently and took off at a rate of knots out of the room once more. Blaise looked slightly grateful that she was gone now and his shoulders seemed to relax slightly. 'Now Blaise, is there anything you can tell me to help me help you?' Hermione started again. 'Stay with me. Please.' He whispered horsely. Hermione pulled her sleave over her hand and wiped his face. 'There that's better she fussed. Don't want anyone else seeing you like that now do we.' Blaise smiled thankfully as Hermione. She sat down beside him, shoulder to shoulder. She put an arm around his shoulder and he sat, slightly stiffly, with his head partially inclined towards the warm Griffindor.

Draco had patched up Ginny and despite her reservations had helped her get Ron back up onto his bed. 'He seems pretty out of it.' Draco suggested. 'I don't think he'll be going anywhere any time soon.' Ginny agreed. 'Come on. We had better get to class.' She pointed out. 'Are you sure you are ok?' Draco checked. 'You sure you don't want me to take you up to the hospital wing?' Ginny shook her head but quickly stopped as the room began to spin. 'It's fine.' She reassured him. 'It's not the worst I've had .' She muttered as she bent to pick up her bag. 'What do you mean by that?' Draco questioned, not sure he wanted to know the answer. Ginny pointedly nodded towards Ron and said nothing more. Draco sighed and placing an arm around the strong girl, ready to make a move to their lesson as a harassing knock sounded at the door, followed by the shrill cries of Pansy willing him to open the door up. He soon found himself chasing down corridors to where she had left Blaise with Hermione moments before. He knew how Blaise could get and he just hoped that he hadn't laid a finger on Hermione. He breathed a sigh of relief as he crashed into the room to see Blaise half cradled in Hermiones arms, much much calmer than Pansy had led him to believe. He looked at Pansy to see astonishment in her face. 'Go on to lessons with Ginny.' He told Pansy. 'We are ok here now. Tell Binns we are on our way.' As soon as Pansy was gone Draco slowly strode towards the pair on the floor, asking Hermione through lip movement and eye contact if she was ok. 'And Blaise?' He motioned as she inclined her head in the affirmative. Draco relaxed as he realised Blaise was reactive and docile. He knealt down in front of the pair. 'It's ok Hermione, you can go now.' Blaise made as if to stop her leaving for a moment but then thought better of it. 'Do you want me to stay?' She asked. Blaise shook his head. 'Ok, well if you want to talk to me...' She petered off. Blaise nodded and Draco cast her an appreciative smile. 'Thank you.' He mouthed at her. She smiled back and scurried off to retrieve her, by now well trodden, paperwork.


End file.
